Many different pump systems are known. A typical pump uses an impeller, which spins to push a flow of fluid in a direction. Less conventional pump designs are also known, and are used in places where the fluid can actually be damaged. For example, the pumping of red blood cells may require special considerations, e.g., care to avoid damaging the red blood cells.